


Unique

by einfachso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Sad, and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfachso/pseuds/einfachso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Drabbles. A few of my favourite pairings and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My own way AD

**Author's Note:**

> You will find the pairing in the titel of the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and. I make no money from this and I own nothing.
> 
> I really hope you like it. Maybe you could write a short review? Thanks, einfach so

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Song: It´s a man´s, man´s, man´s world-James Brown

Prompt: My own way

 

She hated him. She hated the way he treated her, like she was the most important thing in his life, but when she wanted to say something intelligent to prove she knew something, he just smiled at her and treated her like a child.   
She hated the way he made love to her, like she was the most precious thing in the world, but after it he left to do his work and he never stayed to listen to her.

Like she was just one of his many Lovers. And then came the day their son was born.

She was so proud… But he just said: _My_ son, _my_ wonderful son.

So Astoria swore to herself, that she would make sure that Scorpius would be _her_ son in the end. 

 


	2. Loneliness AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Astoria/Draco
> 
> Song: Allein, Allein-Polarkreis 18
> 
> Prompt: Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and. I make no money from this and I own nothing.
> 
> "Allein, Allein" is German and means "Alone, alone". I thought it fit very well with those two.
> 
> What do you think? Did you like it?

She never believed in Love.

Love was something for fools and dreamers, her father always said.

When she was finished with her education she would marry a good man her father would chose for her. It would be a practical marriage.  
Then she met Draco. She knew him from school, but she had never talked to him.

But then at this party she looked into his eyes and he looked exactly like she felt. Lost in this world, where no one understood them. Maybe they could be alone together.


	3. Sunday Mornings GH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mr. Rock & Roll- Amy MacDonald  
> Prompt: Sunday mornings  
> Pairing: Ginny/Harry

Harry always loved Sunday mornings when neither he nor Ginny had to work.

In the earlier years of their marriage they would lay in bed until midday, just enjoying the company of the other.  
Later their children always woke them up, but Harry still loved to lay in bed with his whole family. They talked about their work and about the children.  
James, Albus and Lily were always eager to learn something about their parents past. It was simply wonderful. Then James left for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was sad that he was gone: It was like a piece of him was missing.  
  
Sunday mornings weren´t the same after that. His children were growing and one day they wouldn´t want to talk about their worries anymore.  
  
But Harry always worried too much. The first Sunday of the winter holidays not only Lily and Albus crawled into his and Ginny´s bed, James came, too. Sunday mornings were just the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff :D What do you think?


	4. Trust GH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ginny/Harry  
> Song: Fix you-Coldplay  
> Promt: Trust  
> Hope you like it :)

Harry is always trying to fix himself, but he couldn´t succeed in this case.

"You can´t do this on your own", Ginny said to him.   
He didn´t want her to see him broken because he was-and had always been-afraid of losing those he loved.

Surely she wouldn´t want to be with him, when she saw that he was damaged. But he trusted her one time, a second time and then a whole new side of their relationship began to show. Ginny could understand him so completely, more than Ron or Hermione ever could, because she knew what Tom Riddle could do.

And maybe, Ginny wondered while she held Harry as he cried, one day I´ll be ready to let him fix me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late birthday gift to E. I miss you.


	5. Losing GH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: While my guitar gently weeps –Across the universe soundtrack ( original by The Beatles)  
> Promt: Losing
> 
> This one could relate to "Trust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor character death (implied)

Ginny couldn´t cry. Even as she tried hard to, her eyes unblinking, no tear was in her eye. Her mother had tried to comfort her, Hermione and her brothers had tried to but they couldn´t because no one could understand how she felt. No one…but 

Harry´s arms were around her the second he entered the room. His eyes were sad and he too looked like he hadn´t slept in a while. Just looking at him broke the wall inside of her. "My baby"…she sobbed. Then she began to cry…

Maybe today was the day she would let him try to fix her, too. Even if he wouldn´t be able to do it completely. She didn´t think it was possible to fix her completely.


	6. War NR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nymphadora Tonks/ Remus Lupin
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and. I make no money from this and I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> AU

War. They say war is something terrible, but Tonks had never understood what the people really meant when they talked about it.

Now she knew. War had damaged the relationship she once had with Remus. He had left hours ago to help Harry, Ron and Hermione in the war.

War was the reason she was now sitting on the floor, her hand on her belly and tears in her eyes.  
It had been so long since she had cried like this. She couldn´t have a baby. It was wrong to even think about it, because the times were so hard. This wasn´t a world for a baby. But still, she couldn´t help but ask herself if her child would have Remus nose or his eyes or her smile.  
What would it be like to hold him or her in her arms. That was the reason war was so horrible: She should be happy about having a baby. But without Remus she couldn´t do this. Then suddenly she remembered something. She had told Remus that she was pregnant and he had looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

She hadn´t realized it at that moment but now she was sure, it had been happiness. Then he had left. But that tiny bit of happiness was the reason she now stood up. Remus would come back, she thought. And she would be here waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	7. Tears HR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one sided Hermione / Ron; Ron/Lavender

She knew she was being stupid. She had been smart and reasonable all her life but this was something different.

It had to do with feelings, something she had never understood when she was younger. Emotions were the reason she was now hiding behind a bookshelf listening to them laughing and kissing. Harry had told her not to do this to herself but she just found herself watching them whenever they were around.

Ron. How she had hoped and waited all that time in her third and fourth year for him to notice her as a girl. He wasn´t ready she told herself in fifth year. Now she was here. In the library that had always been like a home for her.

It felt tainted with the sound of Lavender and Ron making out, being happy. She felt a silent tear on her cheek and then she turned away from the noise, the pain towards her books. The potion text is due to next Monday; she thought and opened her book; her hand still clenched around the table.


	8. Paradise LJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plays after Harry´s birth but before the Potters went into hiding.

Lily breathed in the scent of home: A Mix of cookies, James aftershave and her own scent.

That was what she longed for the whole day at the office: To come home and forget the stress of her day.

Silently she put down her things and walked upstairs. On the wall were the first photos they had taken in this house: She, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the Garden, James and Harry, the three of them together.

She had added the last one just yesterday. They had taken it as a celebration of Harry being half a year old. She loved the way his green eyes looked curiously around.

It was already late and she suspected that Harry was sleeping. But still she had to go and look at him. J

ames was sitting in the little room where Harry´s bed was and he was watching his son sleep. Lily stood in the doorway and wished for this picture to stay forever in her mind: Her little son sleeping peacefully and her husband watching over his sleep. This was her paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think  
> this was written during a philosophy lesson. Sorry, Mr. T. next time I will pay attention to Thomas Hobbes :)  
> oh and "Unique" now has over 1000 words ;)


	9. The perfect wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Petunia

The wedding was supposed to be the perfect day for a girl. Flowers, a beautiful dress, the whole family and the perfect husband- that was what weddings were supposed to be.

Well, Petunia thought while watching herself in the mirror. At least the part with the dress and the flowers was right. The dress was beautiful, the flowers wonderful and well you could probably say that Vernon was the best man who was ever going to marry her. She should be happy.   
It wouldn´t be good for the photo if the bride looked sad. Tears were okay if they were tears of joy, but not if she was crying over something like this.   
But she couldn´t help herself. When she had been a little girl she had dreamed of a beautiful wedding- a double wedding with Lily. They had spent hours planning their perfect day.   
But this was the real thing and the only thing that she needed to be happy on her wedding day was her sister.   
And she wasn´t here today because Petunia hadn´t invited her.

There were teardrops on her face when they took the wedding picture, but she just told everyone who asked that they were tears of joy.


	10. Age G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it already snow where you live? I wrote this on a snowy day last year.

She liked the snow. Snow made her think of her childhood; how she and her brothers played in the snow and build everything out of it.

Today her grandchildren were playing in the snow and she had to think: How can it be that I have grandchildren? She wasn´t feeling old and she didn´t want to sit down and knit or something like that. She wanted to live her life to the fullest.   
That thought made her smile, because Harry had once told her that this was what he loved most about her: She wasn´t a person who gave up, she fought until her last breathwas over. Still, getting older was terrible.   
Ginny hated how her body sometimes betrayed her, even if her mind was still the same, only wiser (at least she hoped to be wiser). A shout brought her back to reality: "Granny!", her granddaughter was running in her direction and she quickly took Ginny´s arm and pulled her outside. "What are you doing?" she asked but the girl didn´t listen. She pulled her towards her brothers and cousins and counted: "one, two, three". Before Ginny could do anything the children threw snowballs at her. "Oh you are so mean!" she said while laughing and trying to duck away.

Maybe she wasn´t getting old at all, she thought while she chased the children around the garden.


	11. Time G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Canon character death mentioned

Sometimes she didn´t wake up but drifted slowly into awareness.

Those were the times when she was still half asleep where she didn´t remember about Fred. Then after a few seconds she would wake up and cry, because it was like losing him again. This was one of those days. It was a day where everything from her own hair to her shoes reminded her of him: Her brother, Fred. The one that had played pranks on her, that she had hated for going away to Hogwarts but also the boy who had been there for her when she needed him.

She missed him always and with every breath she was taking she felt guilty, because he wasn´t there anymore-but she was. They say that time heals all wounds but today was one of those days when she doubted that.

Someday she would be able to think of the happy times with Fred. She just hoped someday was going to be tomorrow.


	12. Eternal GaH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

 

Her hair was shining in the light of the sun. She smiled at him and he admired the way her eyes crinkled.  
Age had been kind to her and to him she had only gotten more beautiful over the years. He took her hand in his and watched the water and the sun. It was unbelievable how he could have gone all those years without her. Now, he couldn´t imagine a life without her anymore.   
The ship would reach England soon and then it wouldn´t take much time until they would be back in their daily life.

Their children were at Hogwarts now and they finally had used this to have their Honeymoon- over fifteen years after their marriage- but better late than never. It had been a great holiday and he wished they could have spent more time in the sun. France was still her home country and she loved to visit her family. Still, she had made a decision all those years ago to stay in England. While her sister had had her difficulties with her new home, she had fallen in love with the country just as much as she had fallen in love with her husband. They had met at the Triwizard Tournament and later at her sister´s wedding.

After the war when she had finished her education they had crossed paths again. He was seven years older than her, most people thought this was strange. But he thought that they were wrong.

Their love was unusual, yes. He was much older than her but he had always treated her like an adult-unlike all the other guys she had dated. He also knew how it was to be different than others. That was what first drew him to her: In a crowd she stood out because of her beauty, but she wished she wasn´t different or special. He loved her for her mind just as much as for her beauty. And now they were happy together.

All was well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t help but finish this way :D


End file.
